This invention relates to a paperboard carton blank and carton for packaging and dispensing potable liquid such as milk through a pour spout.
A preferred embodiment comprises a carton which is made from a flat blank from which it is poured, the outside surface of which is coated with a plastic such as polyethlylene to give it strength and make it liquid impervious.
One form of it has a separate pour spout structure, preferably made of plastic, which includes a base part with an opening in it, secured to the carton surface and a cover or closure part releasably secured to the base part and over the opening to form a seal.
The cover may have a pull tab by which it may be grasped by the user to pull it away from the base part to expose the pour opening.
It has been found that many times, in lifting the cover, the user also pulls the base part at least partially away from the carton surface thus disrupting the proper function of the pour spout.
It is accordingly the general object of this invention to prevent this tearing away of the pour spout fitment by strengthening the bond between the fitment and the surface of the carton.